Baxter Eberusu / Dupain-Cheng
is the main titular protagonist in Miraculous Red. He is also the superhero known as Red Noir as his Kwami is Red. He has a sidekick named Verre Arc that joins him along on his adventures to defeating Akumatized villains from Doomsday. He is also a professional Video Gamer and has won a ton of titles from various video games. He is also a student at Collège Françoise-Dupont and is a Gamer at there as well. He even had the opportunity to actually start his own club there too (Unlike his sister who is a Fashion Designer). A member of both families of the Eberusu Family and Dupain-Cheng Family. He is the son of two fathers and two mothers and the young brother of the Ladybug. He also holds the power of the Red Aura. Appearance Physical appearance Baxter is half French and half American. He has blue eyes and long brown hair. Civilian attire He wears glasses on his face to see around him better. He wears a long black, grey and red open hoodie. Underneath he wears a Red Shirt. Around his lower waist he wears black long jeans and a belt that where his miraculous is located at. He also wears black shoes as well. As Red Noir As the Red Noir, He will have on a Red Mask on his face as his eyes become light blue, probably through the shade. He wears an Red and Blue armored suit that has blue shoulder pads on both his left and right arms and containts blue wrist gauntlets and blue gloves. His Body contains Light blue lighted chest pecs and abs in the front, while on the back of the suit contains 3 light blue lights on his spine and shoulder joints. On his waist he wears a Black belt with red lighting that says "Red Noir" on it as the buckle on the middle shines red too. His tights are Blue with Black lightning bolt design logos on both his legs. His boots are Red as well. He also supports a Scanner through the mask to scan all around the place. As Red Noir (Upgraded Form) In the upgraded form, the suit upgrades more technological. He now supports abit of armor around his chin and neck area. His Mask becomes sharp. His body suit is alot more technological having more Light blue lights, on him mostly small ones around his arms and trap muscles. A light blue light is also seen in between his chest being the "heart". His Tights become armored as well having abit of Lightblue lights on there too and his Boots become more armored as well. As Gold Noir Simply the same as the Base form of Red Noir, except his Suit becomes entirely in Gold and the Light blue lights become yellow. Personality Abilities As a civilian As Red Noir / Gold Noir / Upgraded Red Noir Impressive Wit and Trickery Red Noir's mind is his deadliest and most valuable asset. Red Noir's favorite strategy is to psyche his opponents out. To do so, he notably predicts what his enemies will say next or more commonly provokes them to unnerve them and make them predictable in their move. Red Noir is proficient in analyzing the personalities of those he faces, then shamelessly exploits any character flaw in order to return whatever they will be doing next against them, most commonly their overconfidence. Of note are particular quirks such as Doomsday's obsession for World Order. Having great prestidigitation skills, his goofy demeanor serving as the greatest distraction and facade he can rely on, Red Noir is able to attack from unexpected angles or make critical moves under the guise of simple stupidity or ignorance; Red Noir will often use one obvious strategy hiding another, more advanced one to fool and trap his opponents. Secret Technique Red Noir invented this move to use when battling an enemy seemed hopeless. In reality, it was actually used to stall time in order for Red Noir to formulate a plan. The secret technique consists of carefully and quickly retreating from the opponent, while keeping a close eye on surroundings for things to use to defeat or assist in defeating them. To the untrained eye, it looks like Red Noir is simply running away like a coward, augmented by his panicked shouting when doing so. He will also use this technique to try to lure an enemy away from others. Family Relationships Red Red was Baxter's very first friend ever. Red and Baxter have a very close relationship looking close to each other as they're both the same person, but one is a Kwami who looks like the other. Valery Eruzu / Verre Arc Ever since she wanted to be a hero, Valery is actually very close with him, He meant so much for her as she said that Red Noir was her favorite partner and saw him as her little brother. Valery looks out after him closely and He was so much for her. Amber Eberusu / Lady Sparkle Amber loves Baxter very deeply and cares deeply for him as her little brother. Ballard Eberusu / Doomsday Back in his childhood, Baxter's dad abused him and went through a rough life. When he finded out that his father was the villain Doomsday, his grudge increased and doesn't get along with him alot. Even though he knows the true identity of Doomsday which is his father. Denise Tourneur Baxter is close with his mother and treats her like a real mom would. After having success by her paying money with his to create The Video Game Club at Collège Françoise-Dupont. She also knows that her son is the Red Noir and is very proud of him for saving Paris from his father's destruction. Gunther Eberusu / Green Samurai Daniel Gutieresu Teressa Aojiroi / Lady Butterfly Jessica Aojiroi / Lady Hummingbird Leroy Lebeau / The Crow Jenny Maku / Grey Wolf Lacopy Duchat / Lady Red Noir Christian Amerika / Artist Man Melissa Ueruchi / Black Sparkle Jin Gure / Fire Fox Rogan Tomasu / Carcajou Ashley Ketchamu / Thunder Mouse Lexi Adamasu / Lady Fight Savannah Aren / Diamond Ring Lucas Calme Chelsea L'oeildu-Tigre / Tiger Siberian Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug Adrien Agreste / Cat Noir Gabriel Agreste / Hawkmoth Baxter knows Hawkmoth is Gabriel and clearly has seen holograms of him, tricking him into thinking it's him. He also says that if he encounters the real one, he'll say "I'll cut that hologramming freak into pieces if i have too!". Tom Dupain Sabine Cheng Wang Cheng Chloé Bourgeois / Queen Bee Master Fu Trivia *When creating the character, Fireball Studio's founder Baxter Ewers had taken notice that Ladybug and Cat Noir's bases were off of Spider-Man and Catwoman with swapped personalities. In this case, for Baxter Eberusu, his base was off of Deadpool and Kick Ass and acts very similar to the both of them. Soon, his personality has been upgraded by adding in abit from the part 2 version of Joseph Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. *It was hard determining the last name, but Eberusu means "Ewers" in English from a Japanese translation. *Red Noir is the only character who can wield 3 different weapons, which are the following: **The Red Blade, a Sword he magically carries on his back sometimes. **His Grappling Claws, as a way of grabbing and attaching onto things to open attack his opponents. **Finally, his superpower Red Aura, acts as touching any color on a certain object to the color red, and it can leave color marks on his opponent. *It is revealed that he is also the younger brother of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. *Baxter, like Marinette, is flexible being even more flexible as Red Noir because of his enhanced physical abilities. *Red Noir's legacy is over 9,000 years old. *He often eats Pizza for a living, and is described lazy at times. *He is a 9th-10th grader like his sister Marinette. *He is also a victim to Chloé's bullying, mostly when her hair is messed up. **Another thing is, is that he is afraid of Chloé and often stays away from her. This still seems to effect him when she is Queen Bee. *Baxter has stolen Valery's and Christian's Phone as a prank during the series. Ironically, however, both thefts were unintentional and involved him trying to hide a fact from the respective owners. *Teressa noted that Baxter would be hard and impossible to akumatized, probably due to his wide-cocky stature and optimistic abilities involving the suit to prevent it from happening. *Unlike Marinette, He was so far not responsible for anyone's akumatization. **He is however, responsible for making so many insults about them while they were akumatized, including Daniel Gutieresu's akumatization name "Pumpkin Face", as he kept calling him "Jacky", "Jacker" or "Jack-O-Snot". *Infact, like Deadpool, Red Noir actually lets out many insults at the akumatized villains while fighting them, which results in them getting very annoyed with him. Doomsday stated him to be "The Energizer Bunny with a non-stopping mouth of words that needs batteries taken out of him". *Red Noir's upgraded suit was an inspiration to that of Iron Man from the Marvel Cinematic Universe itself. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Students Category:Eberusu Family Category:Dupain-Cheng Family Category:Collège Françoise-Dupont Students Category:Employees Category:Employees at Gamestop Category:Video Gamers